1933 in literature
The year 1933 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * February 17 - The magazine Newsweek is published for the first time. * James Joyce's Ulysses is allowed into the United States. New books *Hervey Allen - Anthony Adverse *Jorge Amado - Cacau (Cacao) *Edwin Balmer and Philip Wylie - When Worlds Collide *Marjorie Bowen - The Last Bouquet: Some Twilight Tales *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan and the City of Gold *Erskine Caldwell - God's Little Acre *John Dickson Carr - The Mad Hatter Mystery *Leslie Charteris - Once More the Saint (a.k.a. The Saint and Mr. Teal) *Agatha Christie **''The Hound of Death'' **''Lord Edgware Dies'' *A.J. Cronin - Grand Canary *Guy Endore - The Werewolf of Paris *Zona Gale - Papa La Fleur *Erle Stanley Gardner - The Case of the Sulky Girl *Walter Greenwood - Love on the Dole *Dashiell Hammett **''The Thin Man'' **''Woman In The Dark'' *James Hilton - Lost Horizon *Volter Kilpi - Alastalon salissa *Elizabeth Foreman Lewis - Young Fu of the Upper Yangtze *Arthur Machen - The Green Round *Claude McKay - Banana Bottom *André Malraux - Man's Fate *Ellery Queen **''The American Gun Mystery'' **''The Siamese Twin Mystery'' *Arthur Ransome - Winter Holiday *Raymond Queneau - Le Chiendent *Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings - South Moon Under *Dorothy L. Sayers **''Hangman's Holiday'' **''Murder Must Advertise'' *Gertrude Stein - The Autobiography of Alice B. Toklas *Phoebe Atwood Taylor - The Mystery of the Cape Cod Players *S.S. Van Dine - The Kennel Murder Case *Helen Waddell - Peter Abelard *Hugh Walpole - Vanessa *H.G. Wells - The Shape of Things to Come *Franz Werfel - The Forty Days of Musa Dagh *Antonia White - Frost in May *Virginia Woolf - Flush: A Biography New drama * Jean Anouilh - Mandarine * Ferdinand Bruckner - Die Rassen * Federico García Lorca - Blood Wedding * Eugene O'Neill - Ah, Wilderness! Poetry *Edwin James Brady - Wardens of the Seas *Filip Shiroka - Zâni i zêmrës *William Butler Yeats - The Winding Stair and Other Poems Non-fiction *Vera Brittain - Testament of Youth *George Orwell - Down and Out in Paris and London *Jun'ichirō Tanizaki - In Praise of Shadows Births *January 1 - Joe Orton, playwright (d. 1967) *January 9 - Wilbur Smith, novelist *January 16 - Susan Sontag, novelist (d. 2004) *February 12 - Costa-Gavras, director, writer *March 17 - Penelope Lively, novelist *March 19 - Philip Roth, novelist *April 14 - Boris Strugatsky, Russian sci-fi writer *May 5 - Barbara Taylor Bradford, blockbuster author *May 29 - Edward Whittemore, novelist (d. 1995) *June 20 - Claire Tomalin, journalist and biographer *July 4 - David Littman, historian *July 10 - Kevin Gilbert, Australian writer and artist (d. 1993) *July 21 - John Gardner, American writer (d. 1982) *August 13 - Madhur Jaffrey, actress and food writer *September 19 - Gilles Archambault, Québécois novelist *October 11 - David Daniels, poet (d. 2008) *November 13 - Peter Härtling, German writer *December 2 - Kent Andersson, dramatist (d. 2005) *December 31 - Edward Bunker, crime novelist (d. 2005) *''date unknown'' **Halim Barakat, Arabic novelist **Jim Barnes, Native American poet and translator Deaths *January 21 - George Moore, poet, novelist (b. 1852) *January 29 – Sara Teasdale, poet *January 31 - John Galsworthy, novelist and dramatist (b. 1867) *April 5 - Earl Derr Biggers, writer *April 19 - E. W. Hobson, pioneering writer on mathematics (b. 1856) *April 29 - Constantine Cavafy, Greek Alexandrine poet (b. 1863) *April 30 - Anna de Noailles, French writer (b. 1876) *May 26 - Horatio Bottomley, journalist and fraudster (b. 1860) *June 7 - Dragutin Domjanić, Croatian poet (b. 1875) *July 8 - Anthony Hope, adventure novelist (b. 1863) *September 20 - Annie Besant, Theosophist writer (b. 1847) *September 23 - György Almásy, travel writer (b. 1867) *September 25 **Ring Lardner, writer (b. 1885) **Pascal Poirier, historian (b. 1852) *November 12 - F. Holland Day, publisher *November 20 - Augustine Birrell, politician and author *November 28 - Minnie Earl Sears, librarian (b. 1873) *December 4 - Stefan George, poet and translator *''date unknown'' - Hugo Zöller, explorer and journalist (b. 1852) Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: A. G. Macdonell, England, Their England * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Violet Clifton, The Book of Talbot * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Elizabeth Foreman Lewis, Young Fu of the Upper Yangtze * Nobel Prize for literature: Ivan Alekseyevich Bunin * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Maxwell Anderson, Both Your Houses * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Archibald MacLeish: Conquistador * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: T. S. Stribling - The Store External links * Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature